1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receptacles for paper money bills and particularly to a device mounted externally on a cash register to hold and receive such bills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual cash register does not have any external device for holding and displaying a paper money bill involved in a sales transaction or to hold various items such as pens and pencils. The bills or other items may be placed loosely on the shelf or counter supporting the register, or the bill can be placed directly in the cash drawer. Careless handling of the bill can result in errors and disputes as to the denomination and loose items can easily be lost. While various tray attachments have been used with other apparatus, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,535,743, issued Dec. 26, 1950 and 3,343,772, issued Sept. 26, 1967, none were used specifically for mounting on a cash register for holding and receiving bills and other articles.